Skye Renner of Fairy Tail
by s.c.a.r.s sean
Summary: An old friend returns from the dead, what his connection the dragons, and what his connection to Lucy's dead mother, let's go to a new adventure with Fairy Tail
Skya Rananer of Fairy Tail

I do not own any of Fairy Tail These owned by the amazing Hiro Mashima.

I own only a few characters that will appear in my story Skya Rananer of Fairy Tail

Chapter 1 The Phoenix Skya Rananer Part 1: The mysterious boy.

During after the mission, Natsu and his friends defeated the tune of Lullaby, and saved the masters, they lost their way and got lost in the mountains. At the same time, Bisca and Alzack searched where to disappeared Natsu and the rest of the gang on their way home they come across a boy to look like about their age, lying on the ground, apparently unconscious, both approached him quickly, they come to him, Alzack turning the boy to see if he was still breathing.

Bisca examining the boy unconscious, she was looking at his face seems very familiar to her, but she can not remember exactly where. "so what do you think, Alzack?" Question Bisca, "discerned ... From what I see, he dried out and passed out here, I see no a canteen here, but other than his backpack." He replied.

"But what Alzack?" Question curious, Alzack sigh, 'Pay attention to his face and his neck. " Bisca looked better on the boy's face and his neck, 'so.' "They are red but not dehydrated, and his lips are not chapped dryness, remind you of anything?" Explained and asked her.

"Natsu but Natsu is the only fire dragon slayer, far as we know. ' Replied immediately, Alzack nodded "Yes, no matter now what his magic power, whatever it was, this is what is what, cause to death not the boy from this heat." Concluded.

'So let's take it a guild, Mirajane can help him, the most we can do is called to Porlyusica for help. ' She replied, smiling, Alzack blushed, "Good, I lift him into the carriage, and you bring his bag." He said as he lifts the boy who was a little heavy for him,

"His bag a little heavy, what he put in that,that it so heavy? ' Said at the time as Alzack put the boy on their carriage, "Here, let me help you." Alzack told her, after he put the boy on the carriage, as Alzack, returns to Bisca to help her with bag of the boy,

"You're right, his bag is quite heavy, hold the bag from back, and go toward the carriage." It took them five minutes before they managed to reach into the carriage with the boy's bag. Alzack and Bisca came straight towards Magnolia and the Guild Fortunately for Mira and Elfman were the only ones left in the Guild, Alzack left the carriage at the gate of the guild, and get into the Guild with Bisca.

"Welcome back, Bisca and Alzack, did you find them?" Mirajane said with her usual smile, "No, but yes we found out their direction, but then we came across something unexpected, rather tell someone." Bisca answered back.

"hey Elfman I need you to help me get something from the carriage, all right?" Alzack whispered to him, 'OK' Elfman said in a whisper, and they went out the guild, as soon as they were out Elfman was surprised to see a boy on the carriage, "Why do you have a boy on the carriage, and who He?" He asked, "We found him dehydrated and unconscious in the desert, actually He the reason for our return, than to continue the search, and do not know, it did not hold identification documents, his bag is protected magic defense." Alzack said, as he recalls what happened to him, when he tried to open the bag,

As he puts the boy's arm behind his head and then he remembered,

"Look out his bag heavy enough, it took me Bisca, five whole minutes just to get in the cab." "Are you kidding me, luckily for you have a real man who can do it." Yelled the last part, as usual, Elfman tried to pick up the bag he understood what he meant Alzack he could but just barely, "What the hell's in that bag?" Shouts, as he put back the bag,

"hahaha I told you, and I have no idea what's in there, anyway help me with him, and we will take care of the bag tomorrow." Alzack said and asked, Elfman left the bag near the carriage and took the boy's other arm and put it behind his head. Within the guild the girls continued to talk about the exploration of Alzack and Bisca, when Bisca came to the part where they had to go back, Alzack and Elfman are getting back into the Guild,

"And here the reason came in with them." Bisca pointing to the boy. "Oh dear, he all right?" Mira asks worriedly, "Yes, but he looks dehydrated, we tried to give him some water, but they evaporated quickly before reaching his lips, and we had no where to get ice, but ..."

"Excuse me for interrupting you Bisca But let's continue the talking on the way the clinic, okay ? boys take him to the clinic." Said to Alzack and Elfman who carried the boy, Mira and Bisca also starts to walk towards the infirmary, "Sorry again, where were you?" Mira apologized again to Bisca,

"It's okay, then as I said, the strange thing In this boy, who had no signs of any dehydration on him, only red skin. And according to our assessment, this boy was unconscious in the desert at least a few hours with nothing more." She explained to Mira, as they walked to the infirmary, "dried without signs of dehydration, ummm This reminds me of something similar happening to Natsu, when we were kids, but Natsu is the only fire dragon slayer there is." Mira said as she opened the door infirmary, and marks Elfman and Alzack where to lay the boy down,

"That's what Bisca said after we realized that part." Responded Alzack, Elfman looks at the boy's face and think and then look at his sister Mira, "Big sister, his face did not look familiar to you from somewhere?" He asked her, Mira looks at the boy, and Elfman's right the boy have a familiar face, but too bad the bandanna hiding his hairy, Mira moved closer the bandanna, in order to try to remove it,

"I would not do it if I were you." Alzack said before she could touch, "and what should not I touch it, Alzack?" Said the last part with a scary look with a smile, "what Alzack meant Mira, that his clothes are protected by shielding spells that's all." Bisca answer, instead of scared Alzack,

"Okay, Elfman can bring a bag of ice, at least we'll reduce the heat of his body." Mira asked her little brother, Elfman nodded and went to get a bag of ice. After several minutes of waiting Elfman returned with a bag and gave it to Mira, "is a big sister." And handed the bag to her, Mira put the bag on the boy's head, not even enough to leave the bag, ice melting in milliseconds, water evaporation on the same breath, and the bag exploded.

Everyone was surprised by what just happened, after several minutes of silence, "Maybe we should tell the master as soon as he arrives, and we call Medicine is, okay?" Bisca asked, because she fears what may have happened to them if they continue. Everyone nodded in agreement and left the infirmary and the guild.

After several hours, early morning at the clinic, the boy wakes him, "aah, my head, where I am exactly, it is not the desert, great my bag disappeared again." He said as he sat down on the bed and put his hand on his head. The boy descends out of bed sits on his knees and creates a magic circle centered on an ancient language written リターン (returns). The bag was near the carriage, appeared about the same circle with the same word, the file bag disappeared and reappeared at the clinic in front of the boy.

"Well maybe I should see where I am right now." He said to himself as he left the room he was in, and down the stairs down and the look of the space he is, the boy realizes that he is the guild of wizards, but do not know who.

"Well maybe I should see where I am right now." He said to himself as he left the room he was in, and down the stairs and by showing the hall that he is, the boy realizes that he is the guild of wizards, but do not know who.

A boy hears his stomach rumbling with hunger, he decided to look for their kitchen, and make him something to eat, the boy came into the kitchen He made himself a chicken sandwich with grated cheese and chili spicy, after half an hour of eating and drinking three large barrels (as Cana Drink ), He returns to the same room where he woke up.

The boy came back to the infirmary, He sat down on the bed in which He got up and opened up his bag and pulled out a picture of him with a few other people under a sign that says 'Fairy Tail', He mainly looked at the girl who was at his side in the picture, the girl has a hairy blue, and she blushes as she looks at him in the picture, the boy's unfortunately, he did not remember anything from his past, nothing at all, until three years ago, he wakes up in the Guild of blue Pegasus.

The boy put the picture back into the bag and close it, and running a protection spell again, he was lying on the bed and think, he was hoping to reach that Fairy Tail, hopefully it they can tell him who he was and what his real name.

The next day, Mira and Elfman arrive early to open the bar, to the surprise the bar area was very messy with scraps of food and three empty beer barrels, "could be the boy wakes up at night after we left?" Mira asks surprised,

Elfman was surprised that he did not know really how to answer her, "can be, but it truly is, I think he will stay here unconscious after he finished three full barrels of beer." finally he answer He , after half an hour of cleaning, Mira and Elfman go up to the clinic to see the boy, Elfman's surprise, the bag that he was barely able to lift is near the boy's bed,

"What the hell how this bag got here? I left it near the the carriage yesterday." Said surprised, "he may have brought his bag yesterday." Mira replied. After a quick check of Mira, she was surprised to find the boy's heat level dropped to normal.

Mira and Elfman came back into the guild, they saw the Alzack and Bisca already there sitting at a table talking with each other, "Hi guys, how are you?" Mira asks smiling as usual, "Good morning, Mira and Elfman, how are you this morning?" Bicske asks back, "could be better, if our guest did not have to leaving a mess in the bar, or that he finish to Cana three of her barrels, seems what a man stay in him after she will find out." Elfman said annoyed, and quite hoping the boy would fall into the hands of Cana.

"Have mercy on the little boy Elfman, he was passed out in the desert for a long time and dehydrated, hope that Cana will not kill him." Everyone laughed at the last part of the sentence of Mira. "say Elfman, did you move the boy's bag? I have not seen it near the carriage this morning." Alzack asked,

"No, when we arrived, the bag was inside the clinic next to the bed where the boy sleeps." Alzack was a little surprised from that, but on the other hand, the boy has the bag and know how to remove the spells he had there. During midday, when most of the members of the guild came (from the missing group and master),

Levy arrived late guild (She usually comes in the morning), and went to the bar and say hello to Mira "Hi Mira, how are you this morning?" She asked smiling, "Hey Levi Good morning, I'm all good, what about you? You look smiling more than usual today." Mira answered and asked,

Levy holds up the book and notebooks she brought with her, Mira alone understood the meaning of these things, "that day soon comes back to us, how do you keep levy?" Mira question this time without a smile, "I was wrong I'm more worried about the jet and Droy, Mira 7 years, 7 years have passed since he disappeared." Levy replied depressed,

Mira understand the depression of Levy, but finds it difficult to understand why Levy still insists to get the idea that he was dead and not missing, after Mira brought her jasmine tea, Levy sat her next to Jet and Droy corner table, and began to read the book that she received as a gift from Sky.

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy, Erza and The master came back towards the afternoon, "Welcome back guys, how was your trip?" Mira said smiling as she gets the The master and team Natsu, "Hey Mira, all was just great we got lost in the desert, and eventually found the way back. Hope they were not too much trouble I was not here." The master said and asked,

"No, everything was good there was here." Mira wondered whether to tell the master about the boy lying in the clinic. Lucy looked for Levy in the guild, but did not find her, she decides to go to the bar. "Hey Lucy, bring you the usual?" Maria asks, "Hey Mira, not this time, say you've seen the Levy maybe I had not seen her around." Lucy replied,

"Yes, I saw her, she sits at a corner table with Jet and Droy, but Lucy ..." Mira interrupted, "Thank Mira" Lucy replied, and rushed in the direction of Levy, "It is not well ends Mira thought to herself. Lucy came to Levy, "What are you doing there Levy -Chan?" The Sorceress The blonde asked her friend to books, Levy did not answer her,

Lucy looked around, maybe the noise the guild kept her from hearing, but it was relatively quiet to this guild, Natsu and Gray Beat each other as their habit on the other side of the guild, Erza was busy with her strawberry cake, so no one disturbed her.

Lucy looked up at over Levy shoulder, and saw that she was reading a book, that she did not see at all, and notebooks near Levy, she was writing in them something, Levy told Lucy that she did not write stories, and she was very interested to read the story of Lucy writes (Happy did not know how to keep secrets obviously) .

Lucy decided to do a prank on Levy, Levy Lucy approached quietly, at the moment Levi took a sip of her tea, and Lucy was close enough she put her hand on my shoulder and whispered Levi's pretty scary, "What are you doing Levy -Chan?" , Levy got scared and spit out her tea on her notebooks, Levy looked at her ruined notebooks and start to tear.

Everyone except Natsu, Gray, Erza, Droy, Jet, Elfman, Mira and master, began to laugh about what happened. Levy turned and saw Lucy also laughs from what happened, "Look what you did, why hell did you do it, if he does not come back this year, I will never talk to you again !" Levy shouted at Lucy,

She running, she holds the tears from falling. Outside guild, Levy run to the regular spot she was going with Skya, Levy knew one thing, she will have to explain to Lucy the outbreak and ask for forgiveness, "the sky is beautiful today." Levy told herself, as she sat down on their rock.

Meanwhile clinic.

The boy twists and turns from side to side in bed, Nightmares never let go of him.

In a nightmare: he saw the girl with short blue hairy, she always appears in his nightmare, it's always the same nightmare, he can not identify the place, but always the same girl with hairy blue and hazel eyes, she looks at him scared,

And once he starts moving towards her, the earth under her opens in two and she falls in, but usually he not hearing a voice not his own or her, but this time it was different, he sees her again, he tries to ask her something, but again there is no sound comes out of him, she smiling while he begins to approach her, but as always the earth under her opened in two, but this time he heard her voice screamed, he got scared, he felt his heart skip a beat because of it, who she he thought to himself,

And back to the real world.

The boy continued to to twist, the earth began to shake all over the guild, "No, no, no !" The boy screamed in in a panic! He got up on the bed and the wall behind the spears out of land, creating out of nothing shield around him.

Back into the guild.

two minutes after Levy steams out from the guild, Lucy was still surprised by Levy is reaction, it was the first time she ever saw Levy that. Jet and Droy sitting at a table with Levy know why she reacted that, before someone could respond, an earthquake began, the bottles started falling from the bar, and the noise of the crash sounded from the clinic, and as the earthquake came, that she also disappeared.

Mira worry about the noise coming from the clinic, there she concern for the boy, "What was that noise from the clinic, I thought no one there." The Master said, "I'm going to check it out master, Alzack and Bisca, can you help me?" Mira answered and said smiling, trying not to sound worried, Alzack and Bisca nodded and joined her quickly, "you worried about the boy?" Bisca asked in a whisper, "do not you?" Mira replied in a whisper.

When Mira, Alzack and Bisca arrived at the clinic, they were surprised to see the bayonets of the earth wall behind the bed out of the boy, "No! Keep away!" He said and gave one Blow on stone bayonet and a new bayonet came out from it, the bayonet missed Mira's head of , in some few inches. Alzack and Bisca pulled out and claimed their guns aimed at the frightened boy,

Mira put her hands on their guns and took them down, "What are you doing Mirajane?" Ask Alzack, "he afraid of something, it does not seem to me that with guns drawn we can help so much, do not you think so?" Mira replied, "All right, you feel good?" Mira said with her smile and she did not move her, "I will live." The boy replied,

"I Mirajane, but everyone calls me Mira, what's your name?" Mira said that she still did not move, "I ... I do not remember my name." The boy said after he's calm down a bit, Mira looked at the boy with a sad look, 'It must be very sad not to know your name, Mira thought to herself. "I can get close?" Mira said in a calm voice,

The boy look at her and two others behind her, "You can, but they will remain behind." The boy said. Mira looked at Alzack and Bisca, "It's ok wait for me here." They she said, Alzack returned his guns to their holsters, and the weapons of Bicske disappeared. Mira approached the bed and sat down in a chair next to the bed of the boy, "Do you mind suppress the bayonet, please?" Mira asked the boy, "Yeah, sorry about earlier."

The boy replied, second blow on the earth handlebars, and they went back to the wall behind the bed, "Do not worry, no one was hurt right, then everything is fine." She replied with a smile, "Would you mind asking them to close the door? I do not like the way they look at me." The boy asked, Mira looked at Bisca nodded to her, Bisca sighed and closed the door.

Mira back to look at the boy, "Now you can tell me how you got to the desert?" Asked, "I'm looking for a guild, in fact I'm looking for him for three years." he answer, "What guild are you looking for?" Mira asked, "I do not remember their name, but there is a picture of it with me that I was looking for a guild, and ..." A boy was silent, "and .., what, why are you looking for the Guild?" Mira asked, "I'm looking for it, because maybe there could master answer me my question." Answered,

Mira looks at him curiously, "so he can tell me my name and my past." He said with hopeful. Mira smiled, "I hope you will succeed in that, but you can tell what you do remember?" Said, "Yes, three years ago I fell from the sky on Blue Pegasus Guild (Flashback 2)."

Back into the Guild as Mira, Alzack and Bisca went up to the clinic.

Lucy was still surprised at by her reaction by Levy, Jet and Droy Levy were near the table knew what she responded that, "Do not take to heart Lucy, by the way what is the title of what she wrote?" Jet asked Lucy. Lucy looked at the demolished pages and everyone had the same title "Skya Rananer of Fairy Tail" Lucy exclaimed, absolute silence reigned in the guild, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Elfman, Cana, Jet, Droy and most old members included the Master lowered their heads down,

Lucy looked at Droy was with tears in his eyes and head down, Jet was only with the head down did not let his tears fall. "So who's Sky Rananer?" Lucy asked in all innocence, "Skya was the only one we fight and beat me, Natsu, Gray and Mirajane together, and it was at times as Mirajane justified her name as "the she-devil Mirajane."Erza said, she arrives near Lucy.

Lucy was surprised, even as children they were stronger than for their age, at least that Lucy thought to herself. "Skya was the only one, that ash head here was not able eat his fire magic." "And the only one, that Stripper here, was not able to freeze his magic water." Gray and Natsu added, Lucy looked to them with a surprised look, and not understood so much why they emphasize, was, in all of their sentence,

"What? He knows magic of fire and water special or what?" Lucy asked confused, "He knew the magic of the four elements: fire, water, air and earth." Droy replied with a smile, "Skya was a good friend of all of us." Jet said, and again was an emphasis on was, "So, what was his connection with Levy ... What do you mean 'was', he retired from the guild or something like that?" Lucy asked curiously, no one answered.

"Sky aenaner was killed during a mission he was in seven years ago, but his body had not found. Levy refuses to believe that he is dead, she still believes that Sky is still alive, and she still holds hope that he will return to us, and especially come back to her." The Master explained fron his seat on the bar.

Lucy wanted to cry and apologize for what she did to Levy, "then today is the anniversary of his death, she burst out at me that way?" asked on the verge of tears, Natsu put his hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her a bit.

"No, it's death anniversary every year end, today it two days before his birthday, but to understand why she burst out like that on you, we will have to tell you about the day when Skya joined Fairy Tail, the day that he saved the guild from a meteor." Droy answered her.

End of chapter 1


End file.
